GC's Cinderella
by StarWolfBOY
Summary: A story of Cinderella. One day the girls invited by castle. Only one girl stood still at the house. Until that day change her life and her most dreamed could be came true. Cinderella AU. The pair are Amy and who'd else if it's Jin as her future husband.


**GC's Cinderella**

A story of Cinderella. One day the girls invited by castle. Only one girl stood still at the house. Until that day change her life and her most dreamed could be came true. Cinderella AU. The pair are Amy and who'd else if it's Jin as her future husband.

**I don't own this Grand Chase.**

* * *

Early Morning~

The sun hasn't show his bright, flowers haven't blooming, and birds haven't fly and chirping. And animals were still in their sleep. Except...

In chapel. There was a girl sleep at ceiling. She worked every time. Day by day and night by night without rest. "No off in my world." said the girl. She always near at the cinder that was why she called her self Amy Cinderella. She always happy at her works, every works that given by the her step-mother.

Her step mother was very vicious, evil women. She had two sisters. The older sister's name was Mari, and another was Arme. The older sister was very cold hearted, Her intelligence was very on outstanding, Her lust of the prince was more that ever her little sister. The little sister was little to kiddies, but she wanted prince no more.

Back to the ceiling. The girl then dressed with her ordinary uniform. She went to the windows. She saw a beautiful castle spread it brightly lights. She dreamed that one day she would go the castle and saw prince charming. Dreaming like that was the most wonderful of her life. Dreamed was a hope that would come to true.

Then a mouse wore magenta cloth and blue short pants came closer to the Cinderella. "Hello Cinderella how is your day?" said the mouse. "Oh Dio, well not so terrible enough." replied the girl. Suddenly Dio heard the voice from afar. "Cinderella! Cinderella! It's terrible." said the green mouse as she come closer with her skirt at her hands and breath heavily. "What happened?" said Dio.

"There's another mouse trapped at the living room." she shouted. "What did you say another mouse had trapped there! Lire?" said the girl. The female mouse nodded.

"We should hurry." she left the room and went to the stair. Those two mice followed her.

The living room... at under a gray granite table. There was a cage and a blue mouse where trapped there. "Help!" he exclaimed scared.

Suddenly there was a hand trying to grab the cage. The pinkette took the cage. "Oh a blue mouse." said the girl. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." she opened the cage that was difficult for mice to open it. "Now you are free." said the pinkette. Those two mice came closer to the blue mouse. "Hey what's your name kid?" asked the magenta mouse. "I am Azin." replied the blue mouse. "I am Dio." "I am Lire." "I am Amy Cinderella, call me Cinderella." they introduced them selves to the blue mouse.

"Well then, I shall go to the kitchen." as she left the room. "Hey you should come with us." said the green mouse. Azin nodded. Then they followed her.

She went to the kitchen and prepare those three their breakfast. She already having her breakfast. But before that she gave food to the birds who were chirping up asking for foods. She chuckled and gave the birds foods. Then she went to the main corridor and then she went right and went right to another room leading to her steps family. While the three mice were having fun. "Oh yes Azin you should run from the Cinderella's mother. She has a dog." said Dio. "this dog is not ordinary dog. She has always bite every things." muttered Lire.

The pinkette knock to the older sister. Silent. So she entered her room. She saw many some kind of technologies were there. She put the breakfast at a clean desk near the bed. She left it and went to the next room. She went inside the room, the little sister. It was full of dirty cloths, papers, and many more. She sighed and chuckled a bit. She then put the breakfast at the clean table far from beds. And then she went clean the room without waking the little sister. As she swept it. She put the dirty cloths to the basket, and paper to the thrash bag. And took the breakfast and put it to the desk next to the bed.

She smiled see her step little sister's sleep is little to awkwardly. She left her and went to the her step mother. Her mother was little bit far from their rooms. Maybe it was to big. She saw a big doors with golden line, she opened it and saw a pretty luxury inside. She saw a sofa, table, little library, and pretty big red bed. She saw her mother was still sleeping. Her mother wore a purple sleep glasses.

She then put her mother's breakfast at a desk near her bed. Instead sneaking out her mother glasses opened. "You... what are... you doing... here?" she said yawning. "I'm just going to put your breakfast miss Ley." the pinkete said as she bowed to her mother and left her alone. _"Such __disrespect__ person." _whispered the step mother.

At morning.

Amy went to the garden. She looked everywhere. The place was beautiful. Trees was very colorful. Birds finally flew into the sky. Flowers were blooming beautiful as always. She saw a water can and took it. She went to a pond and filling the water can with water. After she went to the flowers and watering the flowers. "Grow up till you can bloom again tomorrow." muttered the pinkete smiled in her lips.

Inside of the house. Her step mother saw her with smiled and happy. She wondered how could she was happy even her mother and her two step sisters gave her so many house keeping.

An hour later.

***Horse yelling**

Suddenly her mother heard horses yelling. She went to a door. She saw horses and black blue carriage appeared. The carriage's door opened and it revealed a noble man went out from the black blue carriage. "Oh a prince's chancellor what a coincidence. What purpose you come to my house, Chancellor?" asked mother with smiled.

"I here by the word of the prince. He said to give this invitation to every villagers around." he bowed and lend a piece of paper that had been scrolled with beautiful red ribbon. "An invitation?" asked step mother.

"It's an invitation for dancing party at the castle." he explained. The word she heard was very shocked to her ears. "Oh then I shall tell my daughters about this good news." said step mother smiled and bowed. "Well then I shall take my leave." he smiled and entered the carriage.

The carriage left her. She turned back and enter the door. "Girls! Girls!" she shouted to the girls. Two steps sister opened her door room. "What happened?" said the two girls in unison. "Get here you two we have a very good news." told the step mother. "Good news?" confused the older sister. "A very good news?" told the little sister. They went to their mother. "What is it?" said the little sister yawning. And the pinkette enter the corridor where the three of her step family gathered. "Prince had announce the villagers that we are invited for the party dance at the castle." said mother.

"The Prince?!" said the little sister. "Invited us?" said the older sister flatly. "Yes, come better get ready and pick the best gown of yours." as mother clapping her hands. They rushed to their room. The pinkette didn't believe it. Is her dream just came to true?

"Cinderella, you need to help me to bring this!"

"This one!"

"This one either!"

"This one too!"

As the older and the little step sisters rushed to their room and picked their cloths and gave it to the pinkette and rushed again until their cloths were up on the mountain-like. But the pinkette let the cloths fall because she was thinking and still wondering. "The prince is inviting us." said the pinkette. "Can I go too?" asked the pinkette begging. "Mother she can't go there. She must not!" whispered the older sister. "Yes, we are not allowed her to go to the party." replied the mother.

"You!? You have so many house keeping to do!" exclaimed mother. "You still have to clean the floor, the room of us, and the feed our dog and many more!" ordered the mother. "but-"

"Off with you, you still have so many works." mother exclaimed. The pinkette didn't have other choice so she obey it. The three mice arrived at up of the statue with the secret passage door. The statue looks like man wielding sword. They heard the conversations of Cinderella and her step family. "Her mother is so tricky." muttered Lire. "She hate Cinderella." said Dio. "She always ordered Cinderella to do house keepings. She want to stop her dream that would be coming to true." muttered the green mouse. "Coming to true?" confused Azin. "She is dreaming that one day she could go the beautiful castle there." Dio replied. "But her step mother has a plan to put her away from her dream. By doing a much work for her." Lire continued.

Silent.

Suddenly Lire's mind clearly had an idea, "I know, how about we create her dress, she had her unfinished gown at her room, right?" said the green mouse. "That's right, you are genius." exclaimed Dio. As they left. And when to the Cinderella's room. They saw an unfinished gown was there on the mannequin. "Let's get started!" said Lire in high spirited. The magenta mouse asking for help from the mice. "But first we have to find materials." said the green mouse. "We'll do it." said the magenta and the blue. "Then go find the material that suit to the gown, for Cinderella's sake." said the green mouse. They brought laces, necklace, ribbons, pearl-like balls.

While they were work with help of other mice. The pinkette had still working house keeping.

Until night where it was the time to go the castle. Those trio were preparing their things. Suddenly a voice come from the pinkette's back. "Hey Cinderella!" the magenta shouted. "Oh Dio, what is it?" asked the pinkette. "Come here, hurry!" he exclaimed. Pretty confusing but the pinkette agree and followed him. They went to the pinkette's room. The Cinderella opened the door and amazingly surprise when she saw a beautiful gown at her room. "A gown!" she amazed.

"Come Cinderella this way and wear it." said Lire. As the pinkette came closer to the gown she took it and wore it. It was pretty beautiful when she was wearing it. And more beautiful when another mouse gave her a necklace. "I am ready to go the castle, well since I had already finished house keeping." she was blushing, "Thank you." she quickly went to the corridor because her steps were already there.

As they at the door. "Wait, please wait!" the pinkette exclaimed. They saw her with surprisingly. "Cinderella! But you still have house keeping." said her mother. "I have finished it." said the pinkette. "Are you sure?" asked her mother solemnly. "Yes." said the pinkette begging. "What should we do mother?" whispered the little sister. "Do not worry." said her mother. Her mother looked at her gown. She noticed that the materials had from the her daughter. "Oh my, what a beautiful necklace, Mari, did you gave it to her?" said her mother. "What? No I didn't give her anything." said Mari. "Then why she was wearing your necklace?" said her mother. "What? Wait, mother you are right." said Mari. "Wait it's-" suddenly Mari's hand grab the necklace and took it from the pinkette's neck. "Wait there are my marbles." the little sister took the marble from the pinkette's gown. "Yes, and that are my ribbon give me back." the older sister exclaimed and she scratch the gown. "Wait it's." the pinkette begging. "and this are mine, give it back you thief!" the little sister exclaimed and scratch the gown.

So then the pinkette's gown was a piece of trash. The duo sister put their stuff at the table at the living room. "Oh I'm sorry, I think you could not go to the ballroom with us." her mother mocked. And the duo reunited with her mother. "don't do that you thief!" the little sister mad. They left the pinkette alone.

From afar those three mice were all looked down. But Dio were not, "You son of a, come here and fight me!" he shouted. "I think you would not do that." said Lire sad.

The pinkette suddenly went to the garden where there was a well. She cried out loud there.

Few minutes later.

Suddenly sparkling brightly wandered around her. She looked at it and suddenly the sparkling brightly appeared a women. A fairy godmother. "Dear why are you so sad?" said the women nicely. "My sisters thought that I stole their materials so they took it with force." said the pinkette cried. "Oh dear that was to sad." said the women thinking. "I have an idea, I could bring your dream come true." said the women. "Are you sure? You can do it?" said the pinkette. "Of course I am, that is I, Lime, the fairy god mother ready to make a suffered child's dreamed come true." said the women. "But first you have to find a nice pumpkin." said the women. "What for?" asked the pinkette confused. "Just bring it to me." she ordered. And the pinkette left them. "Oh mice you need to help her either." said the women while she casting a spell on them. Three mice with Azin suddenly changed into white beautiful horses. "you too." she wave her spell to Dio. "Wait no no no no-!" but it was to late, but gladly he wasn't turned into the horse like the four was. He turned into a man that usually controlled the carriage and the horses. After the pinkette gave her a nice pumpkin. "That's look nice, instead of casting of spell." she waved the spell onto that fruit. Suddenly it turned into a carriage. "I should eat it." she continued.

"Oh my, this is so beautiful." amazed the pinkette. "Of course, but on more think. I think you need to change your cloths because a beatiful carriage with a torn dress is no." she waved the spell to her. Suddenly her torn dress turn into a beautiful pink dress with glass slippers. "but remember my dear, after the midnight ring it's bell. My magic will worn off." the women warn her. "Yes thank you." said the girl. "Then off you go my dear, the ballroom cannot wait you pretty longer."

As the pinkette with the mice left the fairy god mother alone. She thanked to her.

At the castle. As she went outside of the carriage. She walked to the stairs and went to the ballroom. She saw many people there in ballroom. The crowds were looking at her. Even those three family were looking at her. "Who is she?" said Arme.

As for prince, yes he looked at her as well. "Prince you should go there, dance with her." said the violet hair with her violet gown spread it beauty beside the prince. "Yes you right my prince." said the a women beside her. "Yes, sister Edel, and Mother." said the prince and he left. "Mother Rin. We should see what happen." said the violet girl. "Are you sure?"

The pinkette saw prince was went toward her. "Miss, do you please to have a dance with me?" said the boy bowed. He talked nicely. "Yes, thank you sir."

"Jin." replied the boy. "Wait you are prince?" surprised the pinkette. He didn't answered instead he smiled and lend his hand to her. She accept and they were dancing.

"So who are you?" said the prince. "I am... I cannot tell you." said the pinkette. "Why?" said the boy. "I just can't say it." she blushed.

An hours had passed. And the clock of midnight bell had ring.

"What is you name then?" said the boy. But their dancing was stopped and the pinkette let her hand off from him and ran. "I am sorry but I have to go." said the pinkette rushed. "Wait I still doesn't have your name." said the boy. But she just left him without any words slipped at her beautiful lips. He followed her.

The pinkette had arrived at the stair and she tripped and her right glass slipper was wore off. When she enter the carriage it was to late. The carriage, horses, the man, and her gown turn to latest time. "Oh no I am too late." she ran away with her bare foot. Glad she could escape from him. Prince found the slipper. "This must be." said the prince, "Chancellor Lass!" he called. "Yes?" said the chancellor. "I need to find this girl who had right foot of this glass slipper." said the boy, "If there's a girl that really fit at the glass slipper, I, Jin, will marry this girl." he continued.

Next day.

"Yesterday was very heavily." said the pinkette yawning on her bed. Well as usual she did the breakfast.

At morning. The trio had woke up. Their eyes were all sorrowed. "Yesterday was the worst day ever!" the little sister exclaimed. "Don't worry my dear, I have heard that prince was searching a girl that has related to the glass slipper he found at the stair near the castle." said her mother, "the prince said; if he find the girl that really fit to the glass slipper, he will marry that girl. The chancellor will be arrive soon enough." she continued.

"What? No way!"

They extremely happy. They went rushed to change their clothes before the chancellor came. The pinkette once again amazed. "Marry him." said the pinkette. She left them and the duet's cloths. She went to her room. But her mother had wicked idea. So she followed her. Went she arrived at her window looking at the window. She gaze the castle there. Her dreamed really came to true, "Oh prince."

_"That girl, aren't allowed to do that." _thought the step mother. She looked the pinkette was glaring at the castle she noticed that there was her mother at the door. "Mother?" her mother then shut the door and locked it. The trio mice noticed. "Oh no Cinderella!" said Azin. "We have to help her." said Lire.

Her mother put the key at her left side pocket. When she arrived at front room. Suddenly a carriage arrived at her house. "that must a chancellor." she went to the door and opened it. The chancellor arrived. "Sir chancellor." said the step mother bowed. "I have come as the prince request to go to every house that had girl who could be related at this glass slipper." as she show it to her.

"Well then please come this way." said the step mother. They went to the living room. "Girls! Come here the chancellor arrived." as her two daughter quickly went to the living room. "Sir this is my daughter, Mari and Arme." said the step mother. Then he test them.

While on the ceiling. The pinkette was cried out loud begging for help.

The three mice went to the living room. They rushed she saw the pinkette's step mother at front of them. They carefully enter to the left pocket. And took the key.

A few minutes later.

The chancellor had tried his best, but those two were not fit at this glass slipper. Mari's foot was too big. And Arme was to small. "Is there any girl here?" said the chancellor. "No there isn't." the step mother lied. "Are you sure?" said the chancellor. The step mother nodded.

When the chancellor turn back and left them. "Wait!" said the pinkette. "Oh there are still another girl."

"Can I try that slipper?" asked the pinkette. "Sure you, the prince said any girls."

The pinkette sat the red chair. And the chancellor was about to lend the glass to her. But something happened. The step mother had another wicked idea. She slipped her foot until he was fall and break the glass so she could not test the pinkette. And she did it. Her plan worked. The glass was broke. There's no way he could test the pinkette. "What should I do?" said the chancellor worried.

"There's nothing to fear sir. You see."

"I have another glass slipper." she show another piece of the glass slipper. The chancellor didn't believe but he test her and shockingly it was really fit on her. That means she?

"You! Need to go with me." said the chancellor. As she and the chancellor left them and they found the prince at fountain near the castle. The chancellor introduce her and the prince had already known that but there something still missing. "Well could I know your name miss?" said the prince. "My name is Amy Cinderella." answered the pinkette.

Another day. They had married ceremony. And when they were married and turned into wife and husband, they were have wonderful kiss.

And then they were live happily ever forever after...

Fin


End file.
